


The MCR Fic

by jaxxen_cheney



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: I'm on a flip phone and no I'm not adding more tags, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxxen_cheney/pseuds/jaxxen_cheney
Summary: What happens when the entire lyrics to Welcome To The Black Parade are turned into a crack Phanfic?I typed this all on a flip phone, be proud of me





	The MCR Fic

When Daniel James Howell was a yung boi, his father took him into the city to see a furry marching band. It got intense, but anyway his daddy 😩😩😩 said, "Daniel, when you grow up, will you be the savior of the mems?" Dan said, "Fuck no." His daddy spanked him and called him a faggot. Dan cried. "Will you defeat them, your demons, and all the atheists and the Nazi plots they have made?" Dan called his daddy a cunt because Dan is love, Dan is life. I was only 9 years old. I loved Dan. "BECAUSE ONE DAY I'LL LEAVE YOU TO JOIN THE BLACK PARADE!"   
Then the world blew up.  
When Daniel James Howell was a yung boi for the second time, his father took him to MineCon. Then he killed creeper. His daddy told him, "Hey Dan you should be the savior of the memes AND screw a cactus." "Okay." Said Dan so he fucked a cactus and it got pregnat. Before that developed into something sticky, messy, and hot, a nonexistent angel flew down from a nonexistent heaven with a message from a nonexistent god. "I'm gay!" Said the angel. Sometimes Dan got a feeling that the gay angel was watching over him, but sometimes he felt like he should go. But through everything, rise and fall, THERE WAS A ZOMBIE APOCOLYPSE! "There are bodies in the streets!" Yelled a cat. Then it exploded. Though the cat was dead and gone, Dan knew its memory would carry on. "Carry on!" Yelled Dan. Then he woke up and realized that the furry marching band and MineCon was only just a dream. In his heart he couldn't contain it, but the anthem couldn't explain it. He realized the world makes you spin with decimated dreams. "Yeah boiiiii!" Yelled Yee. Yee's misery and hate killed them all. Then Jacob Stegosaurus painted it black and took it back. He shouted loudly, clearly, and defiantly, "Carry on! Carry on!" But what of the yelling cat? Well, the yelling cat was dead and gone, but its memory will carry on. The yelling cat was broken and defeated, but its weary widow marched on. "On and on we will carry through the fears and swim through the disappointed faces of the other students!" Yelled a beaver. Then it turned rainbow and died because gay. Then Dan fell in love with the cactus he had fucked earlier. "Take a look at me, I do not care at all!" Dan cried when the court said he couldn't marry a cactus. "Do or die! You'll never make me! Because the world will never take my heart! Go and try, you'll never break me!" I'm gay because Shrek is god but then Dan and the cactus had a kid named Penis but then they got a divorce because we all want to play the part, so Dan went online and found his flatmate's Facebook and asked him out but his flatmate told him that was gay. "I won't explain or say I'm sorry, I'm unashamed! I love you!" Phil said. Then he kissed Dan. Dan started crying. " Why are you crying?" Phil asked. "T-that was the most beautiful thing someone has ever said to me!" Dan said and then he kissed Phil back. "I'm gonna show my scar and give a cheer for the broken, the beaten, and the damned. MEMES." Said Dan once they were done making out. "Listen here, because it's who we are. We are the meme cult, hurrah, hurrah!" Yelled the yelling cat. "I'm just a man, not a hero. I'm just a boi who sang this beautiful song about sex with a cactus!" It said. "Kill me." Dan said, and then he died and Phil cried because it was sad and then a cake hit him in the face. "We'll carry on!" It sang. "And though Dan is dead and gone his memeory will carry on!" The cake was broken and defeated but its weary widow marched on. "Do or die, you'll never make me! The world will never take my heart! Try, you'll never break me! I want to play this part!" Said Dan when he came back to life. Then he said it multiple times because WE'LL CARRY ON though the president is dead and gone we'll join the cult because Shrek is love, Shrek is life and then the world exploded and everyone died the end.


End file.
